The present invention is directed to a carrying device configured for carrying an article such as a beach chair, folding chair, bag, cooler, table, blanket, toy, floating device, etc. The carrying device is configured to be worn by a user desiring to carry such articles.
There exists many devices for transporting articles by a person. Many of these devices are worn by a user so that the articles can be connected to and carried by the user.
Carrying articles in a comfortable and easy manner is desirable. One particular use involves the carrying of beach accessories, including beach chairs, folding chairs, bags, coolers, tables, blankets, toys, floating devices and other articles normally associated with enjoyment of a day at the beach. The larger articles such as beach chairs are heavier, more cumbersome and difficult for a person to carry to and from the beach. It is desirable to have a carrying device that can be releasably connected to one or more such articles in a manner that these articles can be comfortably and easily transported to and from a beach. More specifically, it is desirable to have a carrying device that can stabilize the load (i.e. prevent article from tilting and/or moving around too much relative to the user) and to spread the weight of the article being carried comfortably to the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved carrying device configured for a user to carry an article such as a beach chair, folding chair, bag, cooler, table, blanket, toy, floating device, etc.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a carrying device comprising a shoulder strap connected to a substantially rigid support provided with at least carrying strap.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a shoulder strap having a portion stiffened by a substantially rigid support, which portion supports a carrying strap.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a carrying device having an adjustable length shoulder strap and at least one adjustable length carrying strap.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a carrying device including a shoulder strap connected to a substantially rigid support with at least one carrying strap connected to an oriented transversely relative to the substantially rigid support.
The carrying device according to the present invention is configured for a person to carry one or more articles such as a beach chair, folding chair, bag, cooler, table, blanket, toy, floating device, etc. easily and comfortably. The carrying device is configured to stabilize the article so there is not substantial tilting and /or excessive movement of the article relative to the person. Further, the carrying device according to the present invention is configured to be comfortable to wear when carrying one or more such articles.
The carrying device according to the present invention is worn by a person using the carrying device. The carrying device according to the present invention includes a shoulder strap to be worn over a shoulder of the person, which shoulder device is connected to a substantially rigid support. Preferably, the shoulder strap is connected to opposite ends of the substantially rigid support to stabilize the support. Preferably, the support and shoulder strap are configured so that the substantially rigid support is oriented substantially horizontally during use. In a preferred embodiment, the shoulder strap and substantially rigid support are a single or integrated unit. For example, the shoulder strap can be made of two separate layers of fabric material (e.g. nylon fabric) connected together (e.g. fabric tube, two layers sewn together) with at least one stiffener such as a rod, tube, plate or other suitable configuration disposed between the two separate layers at one or more portions of the shoulder belt. Preferably, an end of the rod, tube or plate is rounded or shaped so as to prevent wear between the ends of the substantially rigid support and the flexible fabric shoulder strap. Further, preferably, the substantially rigid support is captured between the separate layers of fabric to prevent relative movement along the length of the shoulder strap and/or movement along the width of the shoulder strap. In this manner, the substantially rigid support is fixed relative to the shoulder strap, and the shoulder strap can be properly sized or selected in length so that the substantially rigid support is suspended from the person""s shoulder, and preferably is oriented substantially horizontally approximately waist high or higher.
In a preferred embodiment, the shoulder strap is adjustable in length and is provided with a shoulder pad to spread and distribute the weight on the person""s shoulder wearing the carrying device according to the present invention. The adjustable length shoulder strap allows different users to utilize the same carrying device according to the present invention, and/or a particular user can adjust the length of the carrying device for a particular sized or shaped article, and/or adjustable to provide carrying comfort of the article for the user.
The carrying device according to the present invention is provided with at least one carrying strap configured for releasably connecting one or more articles to the carrying device. For example, a carrying strap can be an adjustable length strap (e.g. nylon fabric) configured for releasably connecting to one or more articles. In one embodiment, the carrying strap is provided with a snap-type buckle configured to allow adjustment of the length of the carrying strap. The snap-type buckle can be opened and closed to connect and disconnect an article as desired. In a preferred embodiment, the carrying device according to the present invention is provided with plural carrying straps, again preferably adjustable in length. In a more preferred embodiment, three (3) separate adjustable length carrying straps equally spaced along a length of the substantially rigid support are provided to securely connect to an article such as a beach chair and securely stabilize the beach chair from rotating and/or excessive movement relative to the person carrying the beach chair.